


[苏德]ridiculous partners

by littlefarty



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefarty/pseuds/littlefarty
Relationships: 苏德
Kudos: 13





	[苏德]ridiculous partners

【1939 9月】  
\-----------苏德互不侵犯条约  
苏联的手机那天突然响起。他接起电话，居然是德三。  
“那么，请同我做个交易。”德三说。  
“所以...复仇吗？”  
“这便与你无关。”德三说。  
【1940 5月】  
\-----------敦刻尔克大撤退  
“德三，停下来。”  
“不。”  
苏联双手抱在胸前。“我说，停下来。”  
德三持剑的身影有一刻迟疑，血液已然在他脚下蔓延开来。他说：“不要管我怎么样，苏联。”  
所幸有那一刻的迟疑，但苏联却仍在德三的瞳孔中看见了燃烧着的红色欲望。  
【1940 9月】  
\-----------德意日三国同盟条约  
德三的身影隐匿在硝烟之后，苏联甚至无法望见一道影子。  
英国遍体鳞伤。“苏联！你要等到什么时候！”  
“波兰！丹麦！挪威！荷兰！比利时！卢森堡！”  
“还有，还有法国......"  
英国的声音软下去，喃喃道：“德国日本意大利，是所有国家的公敌了苏联。”  
哦。  
“当初绥靖的也是你，既然你和法国这么黏，又为什么要做这样的选择？”苏联看起来很冷静。  
“注意，德三并不会把我怎么样。”  
【1941 6月22日凌晨】  
德三扬起长剑，微阖双眼。  
睁眼时锋锐划破面前的一块皮肤，血液盛放。  
【after 1 and half hours】  
“你好啊苏联。”  
德三将匕首扔在苏联脚下。  
【1941 9月】  
\-------------莫斯科会战  
“哟，你还带了直升机。”苏联打趣。  
“对，还有毒气弹。”  
德三勒紧了绳子，在苏联白皙的皮肤上留下红色的印记，顺便将他眼角逼出几滴眼泪。  
“痛吗？这是战争呢苏联。”  
德三俯下身子，气息吹过苏联的耳廓，带着洋洋得意的喜悦。  
“我告诉你啊，这是一场迟早燃遍全球的战火...”  
苏联看见德三干净的制式马丁靴利落地敲击着木地板，身上的纳粹军服沾满自己的鲜血。  
“你的样子很不错——双手反剪在身后，没有抵抗力却想着逃脱。”  
苏联突然觉得他有点好笑。他知道自己在说什么吗？  
在试图强调自己的伟大，在试图侮辱自己，以及用他愚蠢的脑袋揣度自己的想法。  
苏联张了张嘴，血流了下来。  
德三拭去那些血液。“莫斯科即将沦陷。”  
苏联接下来的举动并没有过脑子。  
他咬住对方的手指，舔了舔德三手指上细密的伤口。  
突如其来的痛感令德三疑惑了一下，低头便对上苏联火热的眼神。  
以及挑起的眉毛。  
“他的嘴唇很凉——”德三想，旋即觉得自己真是奇怪。  
他硬了，胀得发疼。  
【1942 10月】  
\--------------斯大林格勒会战  
德三完全不知道一切是怎么发生的。  
绳子松掉了，或许是他帮苏联解掉的。  
苏联被压在地上，或许是他自己压上去的。  
军刀已经抽出，示威似的在苏联眼前晃。他张嘴想说什么，却在瞬间失语。  
苏联显然已经感受到对方胯间奇怪的升温，在心里笑了笑。他盯着德三微张的性感的嘴唇，果断地吻上去。  
那根本不是吻，是撕咬，是战斗。  
他以唇舌侵占每一寸土地，甜腥味渐渐浓烈。德三一霎那间以为自己浸泡在血液里。  
闭眼时眼底是一片猩红，心底则是冰冷战意。  
【1945 4月】  
\------------柏林会战  
“苏联...！”  
分开时德三嘴角流下浅红色的液体，眼神迷蒙，某些部位传来凉意，于是他慌忙握紧军刀。  
但他没有拒绝也不想拒绝。心里翻涌而上的是恨意和不甘--它不是爱，绝对不是。  
他想凌辱对方，让对方苦苦哀求，乞求着一丝的施舍，而自己则是享受胜利欢愉的那一个。  
幻想的场景并不存在。他被苏联死死按在地上，蝴蝶骨与地板摩擦硌得生疼。  
苏联的眼神也同样不带一丝温存。  
德三被火热的硬物抵住，随后被直接贯穿。  
太疼了。  
他被撕裂，一寸一寸地。痛觉化成嘶吼糊在喉咙里。  
苏联咬牙整根挺进。  
考，好紧。  
低哑的嘶吼回响，快感突如其来炸在德三的身体里。  
他的神志将被迷晕，他将军刀刺入苏联的胸膛——  
没有，手腕被囚住了。  
“你怎么敢？德三，是我在操你。”  
“是我在操你——“  
德三只好保持冷静，至少脸上是。  
苏联停下来细细寻找要害，他盯着德三不带感情的眼睛，老二一紧。  
该死的！  
德三的肠道猛烈地绞着对方，  
苏联差点没射出来，愤怒油然而生。他冲撞打击——猛烈而精准。哑吟顿时溢出，带着克制的欲望和强烈的不屈。  
德三口中吐出断续的字句。  
“投降——”苏联威胁。  
“不......”  
投、降。”苏联卡住德三的脖子，声音带着危险的低音。  
德三以沉默拒绝。  
意料之中。苏联劈手夺过军刀，寒光闪亮下射出浑浊的液体，与锋芒一同刺入德三的身体。  
他抽出来，冷静地站起来。  
“这里是柏林。”他扬声说。  
没有回应，当然没有回应。那具躯体瘫软在地上，伤口横陈，一地狼藉。  
血液浸过大地，是战争。


End file.
